


Cover Me Up and Know You're Enough

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is perpetually cold, Canon Compliant, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: A cozy cuddle under the blanket on a cold winter evening.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Cover Me Up and Know You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this moment is as intimate in your heads as in mine.
> 
> just a snuggly small snippet this time around <3

“You’re  _ freezing _ Baz,” I tell my boyfriend. We’re _boyfriends_. Baz is on break from school and staying at my and Penny’s flat while she’s on holiday with the rest of the Bunces. It’s the first time I’ve been apart from Penny for more than a day since Christmas. I think she demanded Baz to stay with me to keep an eye on me. I don’t need her to worry, but with Baz cuddling up to my side under the blankets, I can hardly complain.

“You’re too warm,” he grumbles into my sleeve.

“Are you saying you find me hot?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Snow,” he says even though I can feel his smile against my shoulder.

I hold him a little tighter. He slides his hands under my shirt.

“Fuck, Baz!” I yelp. “You’re such an  _ ass _ .”

“You like my ass,” he quips. A yawn then takes over his face, and he blinks up at me drowsily.

“I like  _ you _ ,” I tell him truthfully.

“Sap.”

“Git.”

He kisses me, lips cool against mine. It’s slow and sweet and makes my toes tingle. Like this, I can almost forget the wings radiating heat from under us, or the tail that I’ve apparently curled around Baz’ calf. I start unwinding it, but at that moment, Baz strokes his thumb across my cheek and nudges my lips open with his tongue. I let him overtake my senses. It’s easier, like this. In the dark, hidden away from the world under a blanket. No pressure to go any further, no pressure to stop either. When it's easy like this, I let him be mine.

I let myself be his.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Cover Me Up by Jason Isbell
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
